


The Tale of Ba Sing Se

by ShairaDi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShairaDi/pseuds/ShairaDi
Summary: Ba Sing Se is a very big city. It can be weeks to live side by side with your worst enemy - and did not meet him. Or not?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skogfru_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogfru_1/gifts).
  * A translation of [История из Ба Синг Се](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383504) by Shaira. 



> The original Russian text was translated by Skogfru_1

Zuko was stunned by the town while he was watching it through the window of the carriage. In comparison with Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Fire Nation seemed like a ramshackle hamlet. Wide and crowded streets of Ba Sing Se were filled with hundreds of houses made of grey stones with rifle green and umber roofs. Most of the blocks were surrounded by greenery and parks. Just like scars, high walls run through the whole city. Their tremulous lines coiled in between constructions, hereby separating city’s areas asunder. You probably wouldn't find a better place to blend in. And what are the odds of encountering someone who might recognize you in this enormous city?

Iroh was observing his nephew with an apparent indifference. He was displeased with the changes that happened to Zuko after they had met at the Tu Zin Village. It felt like Zuko gave in. As though his inner flame, which didn't let him lose heart and encouraged him to move on against all the odds, became dim and died away. Iroh didn't know what Zuko had to endure after his decision to continue his journey around the Earth Kingdom on his own. Zuko was tight-lipped about it, and Iroh, as it always has been, didn't ask anything. He was just well aware that it would be pointless. If Zuko doesn't want to push some particular issue, you can’t make him do that. Nonetheless, there was no escaping the fact that Zuko gave up on everything. He agreed with everything that Iroh said, well-nigh in full obedience. He agreed to keep a low profile, concurred to move away to Ba Sing Se for an indefinite period of time. On one side it was quite good: formerly, it was nerve-wracking to persuade Zuko of something. Nonetheless, Iroh didn't want to see his nephew in such condition.

The train finally began to slow down, approaching to the station. Zuko stood up from the bench table, whilst stretching his back muscles. He was sorely irritated: they spent ridiculous amount of time at the station waiting for registration and then waited for the train, and the trip itself took plenty of time. And this unpleasant incident with tea… He felt like Jet noticed something. Or he probably didn’t. They must be more careful, if they don’t want to find themselves captured, and fall into the hands of the authorities of the Earth Kingdom.

It was unlikely that they would be condescending with them, if they figure out their identities. No firebending. Nowhere and no matter what.  
Zuko nearly growled at his own frustration. That’s wonderful! What an exciting and eventful life is waiting ahead!  
The train finally stopped, and they stepped out on a wide railway platform.

Besides the newly arrived visitors, there were also few guards on the platform. They were dressed the very same as the guards of the Full Moon Bay. The better part of the guards had carried weapons, which only meant that they weren't benders.

One of the guards headed to the refugees and Zuko unwillingly tensed, putting all of his efforts to stay as calm as possible.

“Welcome to Ba Sing Se.” the man greeted them, to which Iroh and Zuko responded with a slight bow. “Go through this gate.” he pointed out the direction with his hand. “Go to the reception. They will provide you with all the relevant information, besides they can help you find the apartment to rent. Welcome to the city!” the guard finished his memorized speech and headed to another group of refugees.

Zuko exhaled with relief, but uncle Iroh seemed like it didn't bother him at all.

“Come on, Zuko, let's go” Iroh made an inviting gesture and began to pace right to the indicated gates. Zuko with his usual “oh-I'm-so-fed-up-with-all-this-crap” face slowly followed his uncle.

One particular woman grabbed his attention. She just stood out in a crowd and was different from others who were currently standing on the railway platform. She was garbed in a rich robe of a delicate greenish color, her braids decorated with some simple, yet elegant accessory, but the most significant feature about her was her smile. She hastily headed to the monorail when another train was approaching the platform. This woman was probably a guide, and her job was to meet and greet the important guests of the town. Nevertheless, quickly losing interest in her, Zuko hurried to catch up with his uncle, who already seemed to disappear behind the gates of the platform.

 

 

Jet quickly looked at Mushi. How? How could he be so blindfolded all this time?! Mushi seemed like a decent man to him. He talked so profoundly about the second chance. Second chance for the firebenders? Did he talk about the chance to capture Ba Sing Se? Well then, he got the wrong guy! Jet is one of the freedom fighters, and he won't let the firebenders capture this town. All that he needs to do is to subject them to the glare of truth, and to make them show their firebending abilities. And then he can just simply hand them over to the authorities. Luckily, there are plenty of guards here in Ba Sing Se.

“Passport.”

“What?” Jet flinched and turned to the woman behind the registry who already seemed quite irritated with everything.

“Passport!”

The registrar was barely holding back her emotions. She was hella tired, she had a headache and the workday seemed like forever. And on top of that, the guy in front of her was slowing it down. Well try to be friendly and welcoming while working in such conditions!

After carefully reading the document, she sighed. Another beggar, yet so young.

“Welcome to Ba Sing Se” she began to speak monotonously, “As a newly arrived, you ought to keep the rules.”

Jet wasn't listening to her gabbling anymore, all of his attention now returned to his surveillance over firebenders. They were listening to a toneless monologue of the nearby registrar. He really had to find the way to reveal their true identities. Well, it’s hard to tell that they're firebenders by their outer appearances. Why would firebenders run away from the war? And why do they look like beggars and look so starved? And how this firebender got his scar? It just didn’t add up. Anyways Jet couldn’t care less about this kind of questions right now... He just has to hand them over to the authorities, and they will take a good care of them.

The boy with the scar suddenly turned his head and met Jet's gaze. Jet held his gaze for a few more seconds and then nonchalantly turned away.

 

 

Azula knew it for a fact that Avatar was playing dirty. In a literal sense of this word! She hadn't faced so much duplicity in her whole life! As for now, all she wanted was to bathe.

“Princess Azula, I can...” began Minister Qin, but she abruptly interrupted him:

“You already wasted your opportunity, Minister Qin,” she slowly enunciated, with a tone that boded nothing good. “We spent so much time and expenditures on it. And all for nothing! Even with high technologies like fire nation's drill you still managed to lose. My father will be very disappointed.”

“I understand, Your Highness.” he sank heavily to his knees, with bowed head: “I will withdraw the troops.”

“There is no use in doing it now,” Azula interrupted him again. “While I'm here, I will find a way to get to the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Reinforce your positions in the nearby town and wait for my further instructions.”

She pensively looked at the hundred-meter wall. Avatar is in Ba Sing Se. If she finds a way to sneak into the town, she will be able to kill two birds with one stone. What is clear is that she has to hurry, before the boy will slip away again. But first things first... she needs to find a place, where she can wash off all this filthy and sticky mud!

 

 

“Oh, there are lots of walls in Ba Sing Se” Joo Dee said with an artificial smile on her face. “The Outer Walls were built to protect people. Inner Walls were built for the maintenance of orders.”

Boys exchanged glances. Aang shrugged and fixed his gaze into the window. This town is literally a prison. All these people are locked away in self-contained areas just like prisoners, without basic human rights, and forced to languish in poverty. All of it can hardly be defined as “living.” He felt himself sick, because for the air nomad freedom was his nature and his entity. He needed space, liberty and most importantly he needed his independence. What kind of space and freedom it can be if this woman is clung like a limpet to them?

“Gotta deal with it, Aang” Toph whispered to him, while Joo Dee was enthusiastically talking about craftsmen and their interesting life. “I’m afraid, but I think that without her permission we won't be able to leave the house.”

“Why?” asked Aang in surprise.

“Those are the rules.” she shrugged. “Without guide's accompanying, the guests are not allowed to stroll around the city.”

“That's ridiculous!” Aang frowned, and at this very moment the carriage suddenly stopped and Sokka even bumped into the partition with his nape and Aang almost fell off his seat.

“Hey, watch the road!” the carrier shouted to someone.

 

 

The ostrich horse was scared by the abruptly pulled reins, and suddenly reared up, almost causing the carriage to roll over. While daydreaming carrier overlooked two pedestrians and the carriage nearly hit the old man. At the last moment, his companion, a young man with a huge, deformed scar on his face, grabbed the harness and sharply pulled it.

“Hey, watch where you're going!” The carrier cried out.

“You watch it!” the boy snapped back.

“Dumb and dirty outcasts,” the carrier hissed.

The refugee's eyes flashed angrily, and he was already reaching for his swords that were fixed at his sides, but the old man grabbed his wrist.

“Nephew, stop it.” his voice was gentle, but his glare said it all. “Please, forgive us,” he bowed to the coachman. “Henceforth, we'll try to be more careful.”

Coachman just snorted in return and spurred his ostrich horse.

“Is everything alright?” Joo Dee looked out from the window of the carriage.

“Everything's fine, miss.” said the coachman. “The lower ring, you know.”

Joo Dee nodded and sat back on the bench. “You should always be vigilant while you're here” she uttered. Her smile slightly faded away. “There are many refugees here, and it might be dangerous.”

Katara looked out of the window. There were two men dressed in rather poor robes of brown and green colors, and now they were heading in the direction of the alley, where some rather thuggish-looking men were hanging around. One of the men had a huge sword fixed at his sides. Joo Dee was right about it: there are plenty of criminals here in Lower Ring, and all because of poverty, that's why you have to be vigilant here.

 

*

 

It was getting dark. This incredibly long day was finally coming to an end.

Toph was resting in the hall, leaning back on the pillows, and was pensively listening to the street noise.

“What are you planning to do, Aang?” she asked.

“I have no idea” he exhaled. “It seems like we are stuck here for a very long time.”

“You know what? That woman really annoys me!” Sokka exclaimed. “Why the hell she keeps following us?”

“Rules, Sokka, rules” Toph shrugged. “I already told you.”

“Yeah, guess I should listen to you more often.” muttered Sokka and returned to his interrupted pastime: to his evening snack.

Aang went to the window and drearily stared at the sky. “Appa, where are you buddy? Where should I look for you in this big city?”

The first stars started to twinkle in the night sky, and the moon lit up the boy's face with a mysterious blue-and-white glow, it was as if the spirit of the moon itself had bestowed him with a silent and zephyrous kiss.

 

 

“Nephew, is something wrong?”

Zuko stood still. He stood by the window, looking at the moon, bathing in its pale, almost mystical light.

“Uncle, I'm going through a rough patch now” hoarsely uttered Zuko. “It feels like it's night in my life. Only now it seems like its polar now.”

Uncle Iroh quietly approached to him and stopped beside him.

“Come on, Zuko” Iroh tried to sound cheerful. “It's not that bad. Now we have an apartment, tomorrow we'll look around for a job. It will be alright.”

Zuko abruptly turned around, glancing at him with a look full of anger and despair. Why doesn’t he understand? Maybe this kind of life suits his uncle, and he might be ok with it, but it's definitely not for Zuko.

“Zuko, go get some sleep,” old man's hand gently rested on his shoulder. “The night will always end, Zuko, and tomorrow will be a brand-new day.”


	2. Meeting Ba Sing Se

“Good morning, nephew!” uncle Iroh said cheerfully, while opening the door to Zuko's room. Well, actually, this place could hardly be called “a room.” It was just a small pantry that had a little window. You could barely find a space to fit the bed and small box of things. 

Zuko muttered something and covered himself with a blanket. 

“Zuko, it's time to get up,” Iroh continued. “I made fresh tea, now we must have our breakfast, then go and look for a job.” 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Zuko responded from under the blanket. 

Iroh rolled his eyes and in one move pulled off the blanket. Zuko leaped to his feet and gave him an unfriendly look. 

“I love you too, nephew,” he smiled. “Go wash your face and then join our tea party.” 

Realizing that he would not be able to sleep any longer, Zuko put on his usual mask of indifference and annoyance and went to the bathroom. It was just as tiny as his bedroom. All rooms in this apartment were very cramped, ceilings were low, and some strangers were living behind thin walls. Nevertheless, it was still better than living in a cave. 

Iroh glanced at him and shook his head. Well it might sound odd, but malnutrition with which they had to cope for many-many weeks, somehow benefitted him, and Iroh started to feel a little better, but it wasn't the same for his nephew. Zuko lost a lot of weight, and it didn't fit him at all. Iroh had to do his best to make their days in exile as comfortable as it was possible. Not for his own benefit, but for Zuko's. 

 

 

“I think,” Sokka said over breakfast, he always had his brilliant plans precisely during meals. “Well I think that we won't be able to obtain any information from the locals.” 

“You think so?” Katara snorted. “We have Joo Dee who keeps following us 24/7.” 

“It's not just about Joo Dee” he shook his head. “Do you remember our neighbor? What was his name? Ping or Pong... He said something about Dai Li.” 

“Well, I do remember that he was very afraid,” Toph nodded. “And so as everybody else. Locals are too frightened and it's not like they are going to risk their lives and tell us everything they know”. 

“So how do we find Appa then?” It was painful to watch Aang in such desperate state. “It's impossible to seek through the whole city.” 

“What if we try to ask people in the Lower Ring?” Sokka suggested. “It's mostly habited by the refugees who just recently arrived to the city, and by beggars who have nothing to lose.” 

“That’s actually a really good idea, brother!” Katara agreed with him. 

“See, I'm always right,” he nodded, but Katara ignored him. 

“Residents of the Upper Ring are afraid of further problems that they might have and of possibility to lose their resident status, that's why they won't tell us anything.” 

“I did not notice any of the Dai Li agents in the Lower Ring.” Aang leapt to his feet. He couldn't stay idle for too long. “We should go to the Lower Ring and try to ask about Appa there.” 

“There is one little problem left.” Toph said to him. 

“What kind of problem?” 

“Joo Dee.” 

They all looked frustrated now. 

“Yeah, this woman won't leave us alone,” Aang sighed. “So what do we do now?” 

“In fact, it's plain and simple,” Sokka suddenly blurted out. “Joe Dee's the only one, right? And there are four of us. It's not like she can clone herself.” 

“So?” Katara could not stand every time Sokka was getting too obsessed with his own ideas. And since they were pretty good, it was hard not to acknowledge them. 

“We should get into groups. Some of us will go to the Upper Ring with Joo Dee, and the rest of us stays at home, and secretly slips away to the Lower Ring. 

“That's excellent, Sokka!” Aang exclaimed, but Toph slackened his enthusiasm: 

“Who will go with Joo Dee?” 

 

 

After no one volunteered to go with Joo Dee, Sokka offered another brilliant idea of solving the problem by playing “rock-fire-water”, and was the one who complained when he lost. 

And after the next round Toph joined him. 

“Excellent!” exclaimed Katara turning to Aang. “High five!” 

Giggling, they slapped each other's hands. At that moment someone knocked at the door. 

“Good morning, Aang,” Joe Dee said with a huge grin on her face. “And Katara. And Sokka. And Toph. Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine!” Sokka responded enthusiastically. “You know what, Joo Dee? Toph and I would like to see the famous park of Upper Ring.” 

“Why so?” The woman glanced at the blind girl in surprise. 

“Well, there is a park in the Upper Ring, isn't it?” he asked Joo Dee. 

“Of course there is a park,” she answered hesitantly. “There is a park near the palace. And also, we have central park.” 

“And that's where we'll go,” Sokka concluded and without hesitation walked to the door. “Come on, Toph. Will you accompany us, Joe Dee?” 

“Of course I will! But what about...” she tremulously turned to Aang and Katara. 

“Oh, do not worry about us,” the Avatar responded. “We will stay here. We are just too exhausted.” 

“Have a good time!” Katara almost pushed the guide out of the house and slammed the door behind her. They exchanged glances with Aang and laughed. 

They waited for a few more minutes before sneaking out. And after they made sure that no one was following them, Aang and Katara walked along the road that lead to the gates located in the inner walls. 

 

 

It's already been fifteen minutes since Iroh was talking to a comely middle-aged saleswoman at a flower shop. Zuko soon got bored and decided to go outside. Uncle managed to flirt with every particular female that came across him, regardless of her age, appearance or social status. Undoubtedly, he pretty much knew what he was doing, but it would be a hundred times better if he didn’t get himself into troubles. Only Uncle Iroh could've tried to make tea from the white jade bush. Only he managed to fall into the hands of the benders from the Earth Kingdom, while taking a bath in the hot springs. Only his uncle could use firebending to warm up his tea right in the middle of the railway station, which was full of guards and refugees. Apparently uncle Iroh and cautiousness were incompatible things. 

A lot of people were strolling down the narrow street. All of them were poorly dressed, with exhausted faces and blank eyes. The city of happiness and fun, indeed! 

“What? Got bored, nephew?” uncle Iroh asked him. He was holding a large vase with fragrant orange flowers in his hands. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.” 

Zuko frowned and looked at the flowers, but preferred to remain silent. 

“I just wanted to decorate our new apartment a little,” Iroh explained, and winked at him slyly: “What if someone decides to bring his girlfriend to the house?” 

Zuko just pursed his lips and turned away. All of it seems so easy for his uncle. Who would want to be his girlfriend? Exactly. No one. Not as long as he has this huge scar. No one will ever love him for who he is. He can only expect to get some dockside whore, who doesn’t give a crap about someone’s appearance. Just the thought of it made him sick, and he decided to change the subject of the conversation. 

“This city is a prison,” he said morosely while following his uncle along the dusty pavement. “I don't want to live here.” 

 

 

Jet was observing the firebenders while hiding around the corner. He stumbled upon them this morning, and since then he decided to secretly follow them. The old man and the guy with the scar settled in a small apartment, on the second floor of the big house. The house was situated on the fourteenth street. Maybe in the Upper Ring they bothered themselves to give streets actual names, but here in Ba Sing Se they were just numbered. 

Since early morning the firebenders went to the shopping area, where they spent several hours looking for a job. Well, actually old man was the one who was asking for a job, and the boy who had a scar on his face just followed him around. They were definitely inseparable. 

The longest where Mushi stayed was the flower shop. Even Lee could not withstand that long in that store. He went outside and leaned up against the wall, as if he wanted to prevent it from falling. Finally, the old man also left the friendly store. He held a large vase of flowers in his hands. How interesting: they spend money on flowers while being poor refugees? Something was definitely off about these two. 

The firebenders were leaving the flower shop, when from around the corner Jet noticed his long-lost “friends”. It was Aang and Katara. They made him instantly forget about his mission on stalking two refugees. 

Jet was literally paralyzed when he saw them. Well, to be fair, he was stunned when he saw Katara. After their last conversation, which didn't end up well, passed a good amount of time, but she didn't seem to change at all. Well, maybe she just got a little prettier. He saw that they just entered the store, and Jet realized that his desire to follow Mushi and his friend somehow vanished. Well, firebenders aren’t going anywhere. And Jet certainly can’t miss the chance to meet with Katara. 

 

 

The Lower Ring stood in marked contrast comparing to the Upper Ring. During the guided tour they had the pleasure to behold its streets from the windows of the carriage, but while walking along the dirty and narrow streets, they were able to fully experience whole “charm” of this place. 

The buildings in the Lower Ring were very low and pretty run-down. The roof was of brown color, making marked contrast with the yellow roofs of the Upper Ring. There was lack of trees on the streets, just the brick walls. The sidewalks littered with rotting piles of garbage. All the people they encountered were very poorly dressed. It was unlikely to meet people from the Middle or Upper Ring areas here. 

“I just don't get why all these people are locked in this place,” said Katara with a slight surprise in her voice. 

“It's just how the policy of this city works,” Aang sighed. “Well, where should we begin our search?” 

“Let's begin from the marketplace,” she suggested. “You know, usually salesmen are the most informed ones.” 

Katara and Aang hurried to the market, after they clarified its location from one passerby. 

The marketplace was huge. There were plenty of shops and stands with various goods. Nevertheless, there weren't any kind of expensive items or products on the shelves. There was literally no point in having them: the locals wouldn't be able to afford the products, and those who could afford such kind of stuff, went to the Middle ring for it. 

They went to the flower shop first and asked saleswoman about flying bison. After attentively listening to them, she finally said: “Unfortunately, I can’t help you with it. I've never seen or heard of a flying bison in my entire life. I think you should try to ask around about it in pubs. There are usually a lot of people in the evenings and probably someone saw him. Remember that it’s pretty dangerous for such nice kids to walk along the Lower Ring in the evenings.” 

They thanked her and left the friendly flower shop. 

 

 

“This nice lady told me that Pao needs someone to help around in his tea shop.” 

“You want us to work at the tea shop?” Zuko hit his forehead with his palm. 

“Yes, nephew” Iroh just ignored his gesture. “So, with a little luck we will probably be employed by the evening. Aren't you excited?” 

“I'm utterly happy,” he hissed through his clenched teeth. “Isn't it obvious?” 

Iroh held back his grin and suddenly stopped. 

“Oh, old age is not a blessing. I just forgot my hat in the flower shop. I have to go and get it back.” 

Zuko took a deep breath, turned around and headed in another direction. 

 

 

“Such a nice woman,” Aang said while stepping out of the shop and stopping in front of it. 

“At least she did not dance around and didn't try to lie to us,” Katara agreed. “Shall we follow her advice?” 

“Of course! We need to use every opportunity!” Aang exclaimed. 

“Hey, look who's here,” they heard someone's raspy voice right behind them. 

Aang and Katara turned around abruptly and saw the Freedom Fighter, who was pretty amused by the whole situation. Jet looked quite happy and a straw was still between his teeth. 

Nonetheless, Jet totally didn't expect what happened next. Katara's cheeks flushed red and her eyes snapped furiously. Then she threw her hands up in the air while extracting water from a large tank, and then a powerful wave hit him. Aang and Katara exchanged glances and run after him. 

 

 

“Hey, what happened here?” Zuko looked at the damp pavement that was completely dry a few minutes ago. And to be fair, it was pretty dusty too. 

“Perhaps it was just spring cleaning,” Iroh shrugged. “Will you come with me or wait here?” 

“I'd rather wait.” he waved his hand and leaned against the wall. He knew damn well that he'd have to wait for a very long time. 

 

 

Jet was thrown by the force of the water. Painfully hitting his back, Jet kneeled down on the ground, trying to recover himself. A moment later Aang and Katara appeared beside him, and their looks boded nothing good. 

“Wait!” He lifted his hands. “I wasn't going to fight with you, dammit I just wanted to greet you.” 

“Yeah, of course, you just wanted to say hello” Katara snorted, but kept holding on the water bubble. 

“Like the last time, huh?” Avatar frowned. “You will greet us, gain our trust, and then you'll try to use us to kill innocent people?” 

“Guys, look, I've changed,” Jet said quickly. “After that incident, I reconsidered a lot of things. I disbanded my team and came to this city with my closest friends to start a new life. I'm here for a second chance.” 

Katara looked at him with distrust. Jet slowly rose to his feet, but she wasn't going to attack anymore. Is there a slight chance of him telling the truth? Or is he lying again? He is an excellent liar after all. He also happens to be a fine diplomat and a good speaker. Then again, he might be lying. 

A slight grin touched Jet’s lips. Yet his straw was still between his teeth. 

“Can we talk elsewhere?” he suggested. “And I've got to dry off.” 

Katara and Aang looked at each other and the avatar shrugged. 

“Well, ok then...” he answered uncertainly. 

“I'm renting an apartment nearby.” Jet smirked and then continued “Katara, Aang... I’d like to invite you to my house.”


	3. A new job

Chapter III

“So, this is where we're living currently.” Jet stopped at the doorstep and made an inviting gesture. 

“Well, it's quite... modest here.” Aang said while observing the cramped room. This apartment definitely was in marked contrast with their house in the Upper Ring. 

“We don't have enough money for a better housing,” Jet shrugged. “At least our apartment is on the top floor, and we can sneak onto the rooftop through the window. There's a beautiful view from over there.” 

“That's excellent! Can I see it?” Aang exclaimed and without hesitation he leaned out of the window and just disappeared up there somewhere. 

“He has not changed a bit,” Jet smiled while heading to one of the rooms and pulling off his water-soaked shirt. Katara stayed in a small hall. She stood there while leaning on the edge of the table with her arms folded, and was attentively observing him. 

Undoubtedly, Jet was pretty attractive. He was tall, rather slim, flexible and overall well-shaped. His ribs were quite visible on his bare torso and you could see how depicted were his steel muscles and tendons. His skin was pretty dark too, almost like Katara's, which looked kinda attractive. 

Katara blushed and quickly turned away. Jet is a bandit and a murderer. She has no right to find him attractive or to like him. 

Meanwhile, Jet had time to get dressed and return to the hall. 

“You haven't changed at all too,” he said gently. Katara was mesmerized when she looked into his dark eyes. Now Jet was standing in front of her, and he was so close that she could basically feel his smell. He smelled like freshly cut grass and also like a forest, and something else, something very elusive that she got a little dizzy. 

“That's terrific, Jet!” 

Jet quickly stepped back just a moment before Aang returned to the hall. “Do you often walk on these roofs?” 

“Actually, I just got here yesterday” Jet responded in a deliberately cheerful tone, “but I already had a chance to try it.” When the sky grows dim, and when the lights come up, this town looks like a fairy tale. I'm sure you'll dig it.” 

“I doubt that we would be allowed to walk on the roofs in the Upper Ring,” Aang smiled. 

“Then what's the problem? You can come to my place anytime” Jet tried to sound as nice as it was possible. “You guys are always welcome here.” 

“Thanks, I think we'll take advantage of your offer, Aang nodded happily. “What do you think about it, Katara?” 

Katara who was silently listening to their dialogue all this time, shrugged.” 

“Maybe,” she answered rather indifferently. 

Jet was intently staring at her but then he flinched and invited them to have a seat while he was heading to the kitchen. 

“So, what are you doing in this city in the first place?” He shouted from the kitchen while putting up a kettle. 

Aang felt completely frustrated again. 

“They kidnapped Appa. We think that he might be in Ba Sing Se, “he exhaled. 

“Oh,” Jet turned to them while putting a plate with simple snacks and three cups with a strange drink in it on the table. “I'm so sorry, Aang.” He uttered. 

Katara looked suspiciously at the liquid brought by him, and Jet laughed loudly. 

“It's just stewed fruits Katara. I'm sorry, but there's nothing left in the house.” He lifted his cup and emptied it at one gulp. Aang smiled and followed his example. 

“I will also try to look for Appa, and if I get any clues, I'll immediately let you know.” 

“Thank you, Jet,” Aang smiled sincerely. He thought within himself that maybe Jet had really changed after all. Anyone can make mistakes, but it’s important to acknowledge them. Acknowledging your mistakes is the first step towards rectifying them. And even despite all of his actions in the past, Jet truly deserved forgiveness. 

 

 

“My wife and I founded this tea shop eight years ago,” Pao was telling the story of his shop to his prospective employees. “Unfortunately, she has some serious illness and can't work all day long, but I can't manage my shop all by myself. That's why I'm looking for someone to help around.” 

“But I do not know how to make tea,” Zuko shrugged. 

“It's all right, Mushi and I have already discussed all the terms,” he smiled complacently. 

“You will be receiving orders from our customers and do some chores.” 

“How lovely!” Zuko muttered. Not even Azula ever humiliated him like that. 

“Please try on your uniform.” Pao handed them a pair of light aprons with green ornaments around its edges. Assuming that it can't get any worse, Zuko decided to wear this absurd apron. 

“That's great, you both look like tea ceremony masters,” the shop owner said. “Just one more thing, Lee.” He pointed to Zuko's swords. “During work, please leave your swords somewhere else, so that no one can notice them. Try not to make things awkward and disturb our guests.” 

Zuko nodded obediently. Now he will be moping the floors and serve all kinds of misfits, dressed like a clown and on top of everything else he will be disarmed. Well thank you uncle. Thank you a lot! 

 

 

After leaving Jet's house, Aang and Katara headed back to the Upper Ring. They walked for a while in an awkward silence, and then he asked her: 

“What do you think about Jet?” 

“What?” Katara shuddered. “Why all of a sudden should I think about him?” 

“Well,” he said, without noticing her condition. “He seems like he really has changed. Do you think we can trust him?” 

“I do not know,” Katara shrugged. “I would like to believe him, but ... You do remember what happened the last time we trusted him, don't you?” 

Aang nodded. Sure Jet made some mistakes in the past, but Aang believed that people can change. 

“Look,” Katara suddenly stopped while pointing to a small shop. “Pao family tea house” she read the signboard. “That woman from the flower shop advised me to ask about Appa in such places. Shall we go?” 

“Ok, let's go.” Aang headed to the teahouse, but at that moment someone spilled out boiling water from the opened window right at his feet. He barely had time to jump up, otherwise he would be scalded. “Umm, Katara, suddenly I don't feel like going to this shop anymore.” 

“Okay, it was a bad idea. Let’s get outta here” Katara suggested. “Anyways, I don't think there will be many visitors at midday.” 

“Oh, what time is it!?” Aang exclaimed. “We need to be back before Joo Dee figures out our absence. I don't think we will be able to fool her twice in a day.” 

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Katara agreed, and they hurried to the monorail. 

 

 

“Jet, you can sing?” Smellerby stared at Jet. They just got back from town and caught their commander in a rather upbeat mood. 

“No, I absolutely don’t.” He tried to get away with it by joking, but he couldn't hide his big grin. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” she demanded. 

“Ok, you have no idea whom I met today in the city!” Jet exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Let me guess,” Smelleerbee said immediately. “You saw these firebenders again?” 

“Oh, come on!” Jet blurted out. “I met Katara and Aang.” 

“Really?!” Smellerbee and Longshot did not seem to share his enthusiasm.” And what the hell are they doing here?” 

“Seems like they're in trouble,” Jet explained willingly. “Their flying bison was kidnapped, and it looks like he's in Ba Sing Se. I promised that I would help out with the search.” 

Smellerbee rolled her eyes. Jet was just a bundle of energy. While they were traveling on a ferry boat he managed to organize a plan of stealing the captain's food supply, and somehow convinced one stranger to participate in it. 

After arriving to Ba Sing Se, he found new entertainment. Now he was obsessed with the idea of subjecting the firebenders to the glare of truth, so that he can further hand them over to the authorities. And as it was expected, within a day, he turned all of his attention on Avatar and his friends. And it was definitely up to no good. 

“Jet, why do you want to do that?” Smellerbee interrupted him. “Just don't tell me that you want to help them selflessly. Only a week ago you were calling them offensive names.” 

“Hey, guys, but I've changed!” Jet exclaimed, but judging by their reaction, his friends didn't believe him. He chuckled. Smellerbee and Longshot knew him too well. He simply couldn't hide anything from them. 

“Alright, alright, you got me,” he finally admitted. “It's all because of Katara.” 

“What?” Smellerbee looked at him suspiciously. “Jet, seriously, leave her alone. Katara is a good girl. You do not have to that.” 

“Hey, I'm not going to do anything to her!” He said. “I really want to help them find their flying bison, but I'm going to do that only because of Katara.” 

Longshot shook his head, and Smellerbee sighed and turned away. They did not believe him. Of course, he did not believe himself either. Just the words of gratitude won't be enough for him, he's gonna need something more. He really liked Katara, and he had big plans for her. 

 

 

“What is this?” Azula looked at the metal fans with genuine interest. “Do you call THIS a weapon?” 

She shifted her gaze at the girls who were rope-tied and now sitting on the ground right at her feet. The Kyoshi Warriors remained silent. Azula grinned and slightly raised her brow. 

“I don't get it. Why do you have to put so much make-up on your face?” Ty Lee grabbed one of the girl by her chin and was carefully examining her makeup. 

“Leave her alone Ty Lee” Mai said in a flat voice. “Do not invade someone's privacy. It's frustrating.” 

“But they are our enemies!” she retorted. 

“Even so, never forget that we are from noble families.” Mai replied. “Don't humiliate the ones who are already defeated.” 

Azula quickly glanced at her friend. She did not share Mai's point of view. 

It's not enough to just only defeat your enemy, you have to humiliate them and drag them through the mud, so that they will never be able to recover from such indignity. 

However, it was always hard to persuade Mai of something. It was simply just a waste of time. Nevertheless, she still followed Azula's instructions, even when she didn't agree with them. And Azula was content with it. She looked again at her captives. 

“Kyoshi Warriors of the earth Kingdom.” Azula said pensively. 

“Ty Lee!” She yelled so abruptly that everyone else immediately stopped talking. “Take the paper, ink, or try to remember everything I say, it's up to you. However, tomorrow you will have to recreate their make-up.” 

“Oh, well done, Azula.” Ty Lee grinned. “Do not worry, everything will be done.” 

“And you, ladies.” Azula turned to the captives with a venomous smile on her lips. 

“You can say goodbye to your armors. You won't need them anymore.” 

 

 

Zuko closed his eyes tight and covered his face with his palm. 

“Excuse me,” he muttered, “I'll clean this up and bring you another cup of tea.” 

The visitor, a middle-aged man, just smiled at him and nodded. It was obviously this young boy's first day as a waiter here, so he decided to go easier on him. 

Zuko quickly collected all the pieces, wiped the surface of the table and hurried to the kitchen. 

“Uncle, are you really sure that it was a good idea?” he blurted out. 

“It's okay, nephew, you can do it,” Iroh smiled while handing him a new pot of freshly brewed tea. “I’m sure that you’ll handle it like you always do.” 

“Ha, how funny” Zuko scowled while placing the cup on the tray. 

“It wasn't a joke,” Iroh said. “You have to learn everything from taking orders to the...” 

“Ok, ok, I got it.” Zuko interrupted his uncle’s speech about fire techniques or lightning redirection. 

“Well, there you go,” Iroh gently smiled at him. “Firstly, take this order and then get ready to learn how to mop the floor.” 

Zuko sighed heavily. This time he somehow managed to bring the order to the table without breaking anything. 


End file.
